I'll Love You No Matter What
by MadameKadenceWagner
Summary: I decided, since I love Kurt, I would share this love with you all. This is my OC Kadence and Kurt. Enjoy


Name: Kadence Howlett

Codename: Razor

Age: 71 (actual) 21 (appearance)

Hair color: Dark black, cropped short with two long bangs,

Eye color: Bright blue

Height: 5'6"

Mutant abilities: adamatium claws like Wolverine, animal insticts, healing factor.

Chapter 1 Normal P.O.V

No one knew who she was. She just rolled up on a Harley-Davidson bike, much similar to Logan's, but her feminine body told the mutants who saw her pull up that she wasn't Logan. She parked her bike next to Logan's, dismounting, takiing off the helmet. She flashed a smirk to the mutants boys nearby watching her, mouths gaped. She let out a chuckle, going inside.

She was met with more strange glances from more mutants, but she ignored them, walking straight past them. She went straight to the Professor's office, who was currently occupied with scolding his students, Logan and Scott.

" I really expected more from you tw-" he was cut off when Kadence barged in.

" Hey, Proffessor, I'm here," she sang, with an accent apparent in her voice. The Proffessor sighned, Scott scowled, but Logan was in silent shock.

"Scott, you're dismmissed." Proffessor X quietly said and without another word, Scott left.

"Charles…whose this?" Logan asked, currently in disbelief, his nose and insticts told him who it was, but he didn't want to believe it. Kadence only scoffed.

"You know exactly who I am, Papa," she mumbled, glaring at him.

" Logan,as you may probably figured out by now, this is your daughter." Professor X calmly explained. Logan shook his head, slamming his head on the desk.

"I may not remember a lot of things, Charles, but I'd remember if I had a kid, and I don't!" he shouted, Kadence snorted.

" He doesn't even remember me a little," she snickered, Proffessor X gave her a serious look.

" I told you, this is why we called you."

Now Logan was really confused. This mutant comes in, claiming to be his daughter, now him and her are talking about some his memory like it isn't HIS.

"Now, what the hell are you two talking about?" he asked with intensity in his voice.

"You're terrible memory. The Prof thought you'd rememeber more of your past if I came." She explained, already miresably her own father didn't even know her a little bit.

"If you're my kid, where the hell have you been in my life?" he grunted at her, she glared.

"I don't know, you tell me! Here's the story, see if you remember SOME at least. Canadian soldier gets his plane shot down in France. A women by the name Laetita Toussaint finds him, and takes him in. They soon fall in love, and the soldier leaves to go back to war. The woman soons finds out she's pregnant, and can't wait for the soldier to come back. Two years later, during D-Day he comes back, shortly. Meets the daughter he didn't know he has, promises he'll return, but doesn't. Turns out, the soldier was a mutant and he daughter was one too, abandoned by her mother at the young ripe age of 12," she spat at him spitefully.

He blinked, his gaze distant, like he was remebering.

"Laetita…that sounds…familiar…" he muttered, Kadence just huffed. Proffessor X cleared his throat.

" Logan, this is your daughter, and I do encourage you spend time with her to not only gain your memory back, but also to make up to her. Like many mutants, she's seen the dark side that humanity has to offer for those different." Proffessor X explained, looking Logan directly in the eye, Logan returned the glance and sighed, looking at his daughter.

"You may find you have more in common than you think," he stated as they both walked out. It was now Logan noticed Kadence's leather bike jacket and smiled.

" I like your jacket, kid," he said, she frowned.

"Whatever," she crossed her arms. No way was she just going to open up to her dad like he didn't abandon her. A part of her knows it wasn't her fault, but she still needed someone to blame for the hell she went threw, and he was the perfect canidate.

"Look, kid I'm sorry for whatever you went threw but-" she wouldn't let him finish.

"Look, you don't know what I've been threw! Don't apologize! If you were there like you promised, we wouldn't have this problem!" with that, she marched off, bumping into another person as she stormed down the hall. She muttered a sorry.

" Nein, nein. It vas my fault. Should've paid attention to vhere I vas going," joked the fuzzy blue mutant. She turned at looked at him, not at all starled by his appeareance. He misunderstood her staring.

"Entschuldigung, if my appearance scares you," he let out a nervous chuckle, ready to teleport in embarrassment, but she shook her head.

"Non, it's alright. You're accent. You are German?" she asked simply, cocking a brow. He smiled at her response and answered happily.

"Jah! I can tell your from somevhere else too," he hinted on her French accent.

"Oui. France," she replied.

"So, new mutant here?" he asked, he felt dumb for asking, since she obliviously looked new and he hadn't seen her before.

"Yah, you could say that."

" Vell, if you need a guide, I could show you around und all. Show you to your classes," he offered shyly. She only looked at him like he was stupid.

"This is a school?"

"Jah, vhat else vould it be?"

"…Oui, I will need a guide."


End file.
